


Get Off Your High Horse

by spraypaintedgold



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Fairytale, M/M, janiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spraypaintedgold/pseuds/spraypaintedgold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey Graceffa is the crown prince of Westloch Kingdom. The King and Queen are trying to set him up with princes he never wants to meet and all he really wants to do is ride horses, sword fight, and spend time with Daniel- the stable boy who seems to be the only other sane one around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Just as a note, all fanfic I post is already a completed product or nearly finished, so while suggestions are appreciated, I will most likely not make any major changes. That said, this is looked over many times pre-publishing but if there are any errors, please comment!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Tumblr: predaceffa.tumblr.com  
> Wattpad: spraypaintedgold

"What about Prince Oliver? He's a dashing suitor, and the union of Westloch and Dabinport would reign the trade market for ages."

"Charles Oliver? Are you serious? Sure he's okay-looking, but he's an ass! Do you know how terrible he was to your own daughter? I'm not getting with him, Dad!"

The King crossed his arms, a stern wrinkle folding over his brows. "Joseph."

"I don't want to marry him, father."

His Highness sighed, "You're 24 years old and still acting like a boy. Look at all your friends, my son. Princess Zoe and Prince Alfie are already wed and expecting a child, Prince RJ and Prince William are engaged and building an empire. Don't you want to grow up, Joseph?"

No, he didn't. If he could, he would venture the forest in a cape all day. "Where's mom?"

"I don't know."

Joey raised an eyebrow and stood from his chair. "I think this conversation is over."

The King waved his hand in dismissal, signalling an attendant to escort his son out of the throne room.

The ten foot tall mahogany doors clicked behind the two with a lock.

"Prince Joey, may I ask where you're headed?"

"Would you like to guess, Bennett?"

"I assume that you're going to the stables. Should I tell His Highness that you'll be back after sundown?"

"Tell him midnight, and I don't want him to come looking for me until sunrise."

"Will you be sneaking Daniel in tonight?"

Joey nodded.

"I'll tell His Highness that you'll be unavailable in the morning. You can come down to the grand hall for breakfast anytime when you're ready, the King will not be waiting on you. Remember that the courting will continue tomorrow, Prince Joey."

"Ugh, how could I forget? Thank you Bennett, you're a life saver."

"It's just my duty." Bennett tipped his head and gestured Joey on his way before re-entering the throne room to inform the King.

The soles of Joey's leather boots clicked against the stone floor, echoing through the empty halls. He strode to the first floor study and crept his way in and out of the maze of bookshelves. Climbing out the long arc window, he hopped down onto the fresh lawn. 

At the stables, Joey was greeted with a ringing neigh. 

"Hello Apollo. How are you? Good? Good." He smiled, running his fingers through the stallion's rich oak colored mane. Joey mounted Apollo and gave him a soft kick to the side, "Let's go find Daniel, boy."

They trotted down a dirt path into the clearing filled with swaying grass, butterflies, and flying leaves. Apollo cantered up to his lighter reflection of a horse, nudging Hermes gently. 

Daniel smiled. "You're still wearing your crown."

"And now you're wearing it." Joey teased, placing it on the boy.

Daniel laughed, poking the royal distinguisher on his head. "The King would kill me if he knew."

"Maybe."

He hopped up onto Hermes' back. "How did courting go? Any keepers?"

"That's not even funny. I had to sit in a room for three hours, waiting for jerks of all shapes and sizes to woo me."

"Oh come on, there was not one decent human being?"

"The horses are more polite. Royal boys are all stuck up good-for-nothings. And I'm absolutely positive that at least four of them were more interested in the town girls that came to watch. That's why Nicole married one from far away; none of the ones near by are good princes."

"I beg to differ. There's one right in front of me." He cracked a grin. "Let's go to Frances' Bakery, to cheer you up."

Joey smiled and pulled his crown tight onto his head. "Okay." With that they both took their reins and trotted through the woods to get to town. 

When they emerged from the forest, Daniel leaned over to Joey. "Do you want to just sneak by?"

"Yeah, Frances is always fine with us dropping in."

A loud scream from the street over punctured the air like a dart. 

Joey and Daniel exchanged concerned glances.

"Come on Apollo, let's check it out." 

The horses steadily cantered over onto Ashbury Lane and hid behind a stack of barrels so the young men could see what was going on. 

Some idiot was standing on a woman's ledge and threatening her. "75 Pounds in a bag or it'll be your head in a sack!"

"I have no money, sir! I have a baby, please don't kill me!"

Joey looked over his shoulder back at Daniel. "Where is everybody?"

"Probably riding home from the castle, they'd been watching you all day."

"Damn it. I'm gonna have to go in." As Joey climbed onto the ground, the two heard a high pitched battle cry echoing on the street. A little boy ran down the path, holding a wooden rod firmly in his clutched fist. "Drop your weapon. Leave her alone!"

Daniel's eyes widened. "That's Frances' boy," he muttered.

The bandit growled, swinging his blade in one wide motion and slashing the child across the arm. "Go home, pest."

Joey crept behind the man, resting his palm on the handle of his sword. 

As the intruder got up from his hunched position over the boy collapsed on the ground, Joey struck his sword and pulled it over so the man's arm was oddly contorted to his back. The mysterious figure winced and turned immediately, retaliating and tearing the upper of Joey's sleeve open.

Daniel rushed to the little boy, crouching beside him and helping him sit behind a nearby building. "You're going to be completely fine, Charles. Just relax. Give me your arm." He ripped off part of his vest and wrapped it tightly around the child's arm. Blood was dripping down to the boy's fingers, starting to clot under the cloth. 

"Okay, good. Stay. Here."

Joey grunted, jumping and giving a rough kick to the man's stomach. 

The bandit winced and clutched his abdomen. He coughed then smacked Joey across the body with the dull edge of his blade. Joey toppled, tipping and almost losing his balance.

"JOEY!" Daniel scrambled to get up, running to him and delivering a blow to the bottom of the man's spine.

The bandit squinted at the crown as he clawed at the air, "Joey Graceffa?"

Joey groaned. He whacked his sword against the man's and let the sound of steel ring, then threw his weight onto the offender and blundered the thief's chest with the handle of his blade. 

The bandit let out a yelp and fled by tossing himself onto a small horse that was grazing nearby. The creature gave a distraught winny and galloped off into the dimming streets of town. 

"Holy shit, Daniel," Joey exclaimed with short breath, "what a rotten man." 

Daniel wrapped an arm around him and let Joey rest his head on his shoulder, "Dear God, I always manage to forget how ridiculously good you are at fighting." He ran a hand over Joey's chest. "You're not hurt right?"

"I'll survive. Thanks."

Daniel nodded, peering into the lady's house. "Are you okay, Ms.?"

"Not really. But I think I will be. Thank you, Prince Joey."

"No problem. Please don't tell anyone you saw me in town."

"I won't. But shouldn't you be back in the castle? I imagine you're tired after these past few days of finding a suitor."

"No kidding. You're the first towns person to know this, but I really don't want to marry any of the princes or lords here."

She smiled, eyeing Daniel with a sincere expression. "I see why."

Joey avoided eye contact and Daniel just giggled, squeezing his hand. "Joey, let's go take Charlie back to his Papa's and get some bread. Then we'll go ride to the peak."

"Okay... How long do you want to stay there?"

"Till the stars come out."

Joey smirked, "Don't you want to sleep in my bed tonight?"

"There's time for that after."

Joey laughed and helped Charles up, situating him on Apollo's back. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes, Prince Jo-way."

They rode for a couple blocks, until they were right in front of Frances' Bakery. Windows glossed and filled with freshly baked goods. Daniel helped Charles down and Joey knocked on the door for his father.

"Ah, Joey, Daniel. Come in!" Frances greeted them with a smile and quickly shut the door behind them. His eyes slowly fell to his son. "Oh dear, what happened?"

"This big guy was being mean to Ms. Lois so I came after him with my stick! Then he cut me. But Prince Jo-way beat him up and Danny made me better!"

"Oh my. Thank you so much Joseph, Daniel."

"Of course, Frances." Joey smiled.

"It's getting a bit dark, you boys best be headed back! Quickly let me get you a loaf and some scones!"

Daniel gave Charles a pat on the back and a whisper, "When we leave, ask your Papa to change the cloth with a bandage, okay?"

Joey asked when the baker returned, "So 20 shillings as usual?"

"No, no! This time; I owe ya."

"Oh come on Frances, I have too much money. I would rather it go to something important; like you and Charlie."

His eyes sparkled and his cheeks puffed with his laugh. "You two... you're something special! Good kids, you are. Ya'give me faith in the next generation."

Joey left the currency in a little pouch on the table and accepted the basket of treats. "Thank you, Frances." 

Daniel tipped his head to the father and son as he held the door open for Joey, "After you, Prince."

Joey laughed and hit him with a loaf of bread. "Let's go to Rover Point."

That night they sat together on a boulder atop a grassy cliff while the two horses grazed. They ripped off bits and pieces of bread until they had eaten a third of the box. They marveled at the beauty of the bright stars, and acted like kids pointing out constellations. As they rode over the ridge to head back, they watched the townspeople scurry in and out of their homes, the streets lit with lanterns and candles.   
The boys carefully led the horses back to the stables and Joey climbed up to his chamber, pulling Daniel up into the window. They buried themselves in the many blankets and comforters covering Joey's bed, but ultimately ended up kicking most of it to their feet as the heat radiating off their cuddling bodies kept them warm enough. The two slept peacefully. 

They say that the moment before the storm is always the calmest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wattpad: spraypaintedgold  
> tumblr: predaceffa.tumblr.com

An hour after noon, Joey was sitting in the parlor, his mother picking at his hair and face. "So, Joseph. Your father and I-"  
He groaned. "Oh God no."  
"Now, Joseph. We have decided who your groom will be."  
Joey swatted the Queen's hand away and jumped up. "What? Who?"  
"Prince Lucien."  
"No."  
"Yes. He's financially stable, a warrior, intellectual, and we think you'd really love him."  
"I don't think I'd really love him."  
"You're too picky! If there's anyone that will satisfy you, it's Prince Lucien."  
"I'm not picky!"  
"Then why won't you love someone?"  
"I do love someone!"  
The Queen smoothed down her dress, swallowing what was probably an appalled statement. "Who?"  
"I can't say."  
"He's not a royal, is he?"  
"No."  
"Your father won't be pleased, but I'll see if I can do something. If your boy can prove himself worthier than Lucien, you may marry him."  
"I chose him, doesn't that make him worthy enough?"  
"Joey... If it was just me, yes it would. But The King needs to see that the man is fit to be a crown prince."  
Joey sighed, running his hand through his bangs. What were they going to put Daniel through?

\-----

The King hummed, tapping his chin as he thought of an adequate test. "A battle of wit and strength."  
Joey groaned, of course he would. "What exactly does that mean, father?"  
"The two will have to find their way out of a maze. In it will lie riddles and beasts that will test them. Then, the final battle will be a duel among the two. They will be judged after one emerges victorious, but the winner of the duel is not safely won."  
"Okay. Okay," Joey repeated, voice rising slowly in pitch, "that's fine. Great. He'll beat Lucien."  
"You have three days. We meet and begin in the courtyard by sunrise on the fourth day. I'll be happy to see him win."  
Joey murmured as he made his way out of the room. "I as well."

\-----

Joey laid his head on Daniel's chest as the taller boy sat against a rock and tossed stones into the creek. Birds chirped above their heads and fish fluttered out of the water.  
"I have news."  
Daniel looked at the boy laying across him. "Hm?"  
"There's a chance that I won't have to marry Lucien, and that I can marry you."  
Daniel jolted, sitting up. "Oh my God, take it."  
Joey giggled at his eagerness. "It's not that simple, silly boy. You have to win against him."  
"Wait, what do I have to do?"  
"You have to solve riddles and get out of a maze or something. That's not what I'm worried about. You're going to have to learn how to fight."  
"Oh boy."  
He leaned up, giving Daniel a soft kiss. "Don't worry, I'll teach you."   
"When do we start?"  
Joey wet his lips and pulled the stable boy on top of him by the shirt collar. He laughed, pressing his lips to Daniel's. "Later."

\-----  
  
Joey balanced on the beam on the edge of the lush meadow, twirling two wooden swords in his hands. "Here." He tossed one to Daniel.  
Daniel caught the weapon in his right hand and raised an eyebrow. "Where'd you get these?"  
"Frances snuck them out of the nursery."  
"Ah."   
Joey poised himself in the customary dueling position: one leg balanced behind the other and his non-dominant arm behind his back. He nodded his head and the two began their fight, wood swinging in the air.  
Though nearly as rusty as the suits of armor on display in the castle, Daniel eventually showed decent defensive skills and even brought some pretty thick strikes to Joey's combat item.   
Joey laughed while they fought, so engulfed in the moment that he forgot it was a training session.   
When Daniel crossed his right arm over his left side, Joey took the opportunity to smash his sword into the crafted cedar and press it far back against Daniel's chest.  
Startled, Daniel began wavering on the narrow log and toppled off into the creek with a crash.  
Joey winced, mentally flicking himself for letting his boyfriend fall. "Are you okay?"  
Daniel climbed out and shook his hair like a dog, mouth gaping at the cold temperature of the water. "Barely."

\------

"You're getting better, you know." Joey nudged Daniel with a grin.  
Daniel shrugged, swinging his legs off the tree branch. "I guess. Do you think I'll win?"  
"I mean, either way, I'm going to fight like hell to marry you."  
Daniel smiled.  
"But I have faith in you. You may not beat him, but you're definitely getting out of that maze first."  
"You think?"  
"Yes. I'm going to help you. We'll train more after sunset, tomorrow I have to get something for you so Bennett will be here to train. Then, the third day we'll do whatever you want."  
"Okay."  
The Queen emerged from Joey's chamber doors to his balcony to search for him. She began squinting up at the tree and he cursed.  
"Shit. Okay, I have to go." Joey hoisted himself onto a lower branch and paused. "I love you."  
Daniel nodded and leaned towards Joey to kiss him as the boy began to climb down. "I love you too."

\-----  
  
In the morning, Joey began his venture out into the forested country. He trekked for miles up hill, and at the top of Mount Grisvius (which was not a mountain at all, in Joey's opinion) he could see Daniel and Bennett standing in the meadow, battling with children's swords.   
Something about the way Daniel was, it made his heart soar and flutter. Even then, Daniel also gave him calm, magnificent composure.   
They were not always sickeningly sweet on each other, in fact they often liked to play fight like school children and would toss around the occasional snarky remark- but they rarely seriously fought.   
Joey was tremendously grateful for Daniel's presence in his life, and he made sure Daniel knew that when the time was right. He smiled at the two training against the backdrop of dawn, and continued his journey.  
When Joey arrived in the heart of the forest, it was darker than he last remembered. He shuddered slightly as a breeze flew past. Joey fumbled through his pockets for a small flute, then brought it to his lips and blew. The tone rung through the woods, sounding to all near by.  
A quiet giggle sounded over his shoulder. "Your Highness-to-be, what can I do for you?"  
He turned around, beholding the beautiful creature flying around. "I- I need help."  
"With your Elaviar."  
"What?"  
"Elaviar," The scarf-like being repeated with a wise smile, "It means connected one. It's what forest nymphs call soulmates."  
"Call him Daniel. Do you know about the Westloch Maze?"  
"I do. Here, come into my tree hollow."  
The two crept inside the gaping trunk and Joey sat on a small tree stump inside.  
"What would you like to know, young one?"  
"Daniel has to make it out alive. How can he do it?"  
"Daniel Preda? He's not a fighter, he's a healer and a scholar. He's smart, passionate, brave. He'll be unconditionally loyal to a select few who are very dear to him... There are three beasts within the cave. The minotaur, the chimera, and The Logistrius. He'll have to outwit them, but it is entirely possible that he won't even run into them if he makes it out quick enough. The minotaur can be appealed by a riddle, the chimera can be appealed by a story, and to lead him out of the maze you'll have to take these." The nymph set a basket of small yellow and purple flowers on Joey's lap. "These flowers are enchanted. Sprinkle them above the maze and they will lead Daniel to you. Before you sprinkle them, you must whisper something into the flowers that proves that your desire to be with Daniel is stronger than the maze's will to keep him inside. And you must stand by the exit of the maze, or else the flowers will get confused."  
"Okay. I think I know what to do. What about the third one? The Logi-"  
"Logistrius. The Logistrius is a metamorphisizing monster of thought- it can read minds and empathize, but it can't be outsmarted. The Logistrius can only be defeated by two things, so I hear."  
"What?"  
"By steel and by something else unknown. The Logistrius is angry, dwelling on loss and sadness. It was raised in the Lavender Forest, then ripped from its home. It's best for Daniel to try and stay away."  
"Thank you for your guidance, Nymph."  
"I wish you luck, Joey."  
He sighed, beginning the return to the castle.

\-----

The afternoon sun tanned the boys' skin. They'd been sitting out the whole day.  
Daniel wrapped his arms around Joey and rested his chin on the boy's shoulder. "Did you do everything you needed to do yesterday?"  
"Yes. I think you can beat the maze. There are three beasts in it: a minotaur, a chimera, and a third one that came from some forest... but that's not important. The first requires a difficult riddle, the second requires a story. Stay away from the last one."  
"Easy enough- by that I mean not really at all. How do I get out?"  
"Follow the flowers I'll put in there."  
Daniel nodded, then relaxed around Joey's body. "Tomorrow's going to be a scary day."  
"The maze?"  
"No. Your parents."  
  
\-----  
  
Joey held his hand on Daniel's shoulder, squeezing it gently. "Are you ready to go out there?"  
All the townspeople were crowded around the courtyard, ready to be introduced to the competing Kings-to-be. There were banners and screaming. Lots of screaming.   
Daniel nodded.  
Joey walked out into the courtyard first and Daniel followed onto the stone, being pelted by the sun.   
Joey and The King locked eyes, the son glaring as he presented Daniel to his father.  
The King's eyes widened as his gaze fell upon the stable boy he had raised in his own castle, yet still he kept his composure. "Prince Joseph, who do you choose as your betrothed?"  
Joseph tipped his head to show respect for his parents. Respect that, at this point, he didn't have."Daniel Christopher Preda of Ganesville."  
Daniel bowed, shaking slightly, and Joey held an arm around him.   
The Queen smiled down at him, her eyes reflecting the assaulting sun as they wetted.  
"Very well, Joseph," The King continued, an unsure rattle echoing through his throat. "Let us make our way to the maze."  
  
\-----

The maze was monstrous, towering at least 100 feet high.   
The King and Queen were sat in two of the three thrones before the maze where the royals were expected to sit during the tournament. They looked paralyzed in a state of discomfort, despite the velvet cushions they were resting upon.  
The entrance doors were on the far end of the contraption while the exit was in perfect view from the thrones.   
Prince Lucien and Daniel were both told to walk to the entrance of the maze, and Joey followed his love to the portal.   
Daniel looked up at the tall oak doors, holding his breath in his cheeks. There was a tall concrete wall separating him from Lucien's side, but he wondered if Lucien was half as nervous as him. He turned to Joey and breathed out. "This is happening."  
Joey wrapped his arms around Daniel's shoulders and ran his fingers up through his hair.   
Daniel held the small of Joey's back, leaning their foreheads together.  
"Whatever happens, Daniel, you will always be my prince." Joey chuckled, kissing Daniel sweetly. His laughter quickly became cracked sobs and he wiped his wet eyes messily with the back of his hand. "I'm just now realizing, when I'm possibly about to lose you, that I love you so much more than I thought I did. And I knew I loved you a lot."  
Daniel's eyes widened. "Shh, Love, don't cry. This isn't a lost battle."  
Joey nodded slowly, resting his head against Daniel's chest. "You're right. I just want you to know that, even though you may think otherwise, you are one of the fiercest and most courageous people I've ever met. From the moment when my father rescued you from your singed town and brought you here as the stable boy, I think it's you who's been protecting me. This sounds stupid, probably, but I believe in you. You've got a heart of crystal, boy."  
Daniel feared that if he opened his mouth, the words that were translated into the world wouldn't be the words he felt. So he simply nodded, squeezing Joey's hand. "I love you. I'll see you soon."  
Joey laughed. "I'll see you sooner."  
With that, both boys parted. One donning a crown, head low as he walked off. The other's heart swelling, knowing that this feat must be won.

\-----  
  
Joey sat in a tree above the maze, embedding himself in the leaves so no one would catch sight of him. He propped the basket of flowers up on his lap and leaned down to it. Joey wasn't exactly sure how to go about this. "I need Daniel to win." He whispered into the thick scent of sweetness.  
Nothing.  
"I love him."  
Nothing.  
"I really want him to be alive."  
Nothing.  
Frustrated, he threw his hands into the air and huffed, a large realization smacking him in the face. "I'm scared of living life without Daniel-"  
The flowers renewed, shining with a slight glow.   
Joey sighed with relief, his tears dripping into the pile of assorted blossoms. He spilled the flowers into the wind, watching each bright petal fall into the maze. "Please, please work."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRONNOR AT LOLLAPALOOZA GIVE ME LIFE
> 
> okay, enjoy!
> 
> wattpad: spraypaintedgold  
> tumblr: predaceffa.tumblr.com

Joey was encouraged to sit between his parents like the good boy he was, but he politely declined in favor of standing by the opening in which Daniel and Lucien would find themselves when (if, that was) they were to complete the maze.   
A subject rang the great bell, sending vibrations through the air.   
Joey planted his feet in the ground firmer, standing tall and gripping onto the massive stone wall.   
The distant noise of creaking could be heard, marking the two contestants' entrance.

\-----

Daniel shrugged, looking around him as the oak doors slammed with a hollow screech behind him. He began stalking down the corridor, quickening his pace as he neared the fork. Left, right, or straight ahead?   
He spotted a glittering of magenta petals sitting against the soil before him. Daniel knelt down, nearly pinching a flower between his thumb and index finger. "Joey?"  
The petals began to flutter into the air, flocking into the right hallway. It was at this moment, Daniel following the majestic beings in awe, that he realized the flowers were in fact butterflies.   
The small group of three flew through the air, soaring just a couple feet above him. They twirled and dived, joining up with others as they led Daniel through the mossy, vine covered concrete structure.   
He ran his fingers over the cracked walls, feeling years and years of humanity in the nooks and crannies of the maze. Daniel would do this every day of his life for Joey.

\-----

Joey neared the maze, seemingly hypnotised by the exit corridor that could lead him in. He took small rocking steps, the soles of his leather boots crunching against the loose gravel along the cobblestone. He pressed his palm to the rock, feeling the cool chill against his chapped hand. He could feel Daniel.  
"Prince Joseph, get away from there!"  
Two guards, fully dressed in armor and uniform tunics grabbed him by the elbows, pulling him back away from the maze and dragging him towards the higher platform his parents were watching from.  
"Get off me! What the hell?" He attempted to swat their gloved hands away from his body, but failed as the pair pushed him down onto a throne soaked by the hot sky. He sighed, refusing to watch his lover's progress in the maze.  
After 20 minutes of strain, Joey finally gave in and let his eyes wander over the course. Daniel seemed to be nearing the exit, but could he escape the maze without the help of magic?

\-----

As Daniel followed the trail of flying wings, he noticed something odd.   
The yellow and maroon butterflies were dispersing, some flapping off and others dropping dead to the ground.   
"What's happening?" He stood, dead in his tracks, completely frazzled by the just-then occurence. He was almost there, the maze wasn't that big. But how would he fill in the blanks?  
The answer itself was nonexistent, as Daniel's train of thought was put on hold when he heard a deep and menacing grumble behind him. He winced, turning around slowly.  
There it stood. A great beast of a lion, towering five feet above him. Its mane was dirtied and tousled, as if the monster had been lying in a pit of dirt for the last thirty or so years. Its claws, or talons really, sunk into the soil while the creature stretched its front legs, preparing to maul him. An obscurely large goat's head protruded from near the spine, bleating while shaking its chocolate colored fur. The chimera wagged its tail, slow and viscous-like. The end hissed, baring a long forked tongue.  
Daniel gaped at the scaly green snake of a tail and stumbled backwards, sputtering as he tried to avoid toppling backwards.  
The chimera let out a harsh roar, so loud it was to be heard from Daniel's hometown.   
Daniel winced as the wind from the roar pushed against his chest, trying to convince his form to give in; to fall; to die; to give up. Daniel was never going to give up on Joey.

\-----

"For Christ's sake!" Joey shouted.   
A carnivorous predator was looking his boyfriend dead in the eye, approaching him slowly while growling.   
Joey quivered in fear, he didn't want to lose Daniel. "Please, Lucien, please get eaten." He muttered over and over under his breath like an incantation.  
"What did you say, Joseph?"  
"Nothing!" He flailed his arms casually, to subtly signal to his royal kin that there was absolutely no problem except for the fact that the boy he loves could very possibly be eaten at that moment.

\-----

"Okay, what the hell?" Daniel scratched his head while the stalking monster growled, maybe one foot before his face. "You want a story, right? You just want to sleep, you didn't want to wake up for whatever this bullshit is. Okay... There once was a gorgeous prince with the kindest heart a man could ever know..."  
The chimera tipped its head to the side in confusion. The beast seemed to realize that a story was arriving, because it laid down on the soil below it and purred eagerly while awaiting Daniel's words.  
He sighed, sitting down on the dirt beside it. "One day, his father brought him into the throne room and asked him the question 'What about Prince Oliver?'"

\-----

Joey squinted, both at the sun and the maze in which Daniel was trapped. He observed Daniel sitting beside the calm chimera, even petting it every now and then. That boy was something else.  
"Joseph, we both know that Daniel is a smart and chivalrous lad, with a heart of gold to match. I wish you had told me that you had fallen in love with him."  
"I've always loved him, Dad. I don't know why it took you both a decade to realize."  
The Queen pursed her lips into a frown, and shot her husband a look of remorse to discourage him as he tried to reach out to touch Joey.

\-----

"And so there they were, one boy stuck in an intricate puzzle while the other watched him struggle from above." Daniel found that he was crying as he neared this point in their own story. Tear droplets were diving to the ground, escaping the corners of his reddening eyes. He rubbed his eyes with the collar of his shirt and looked down at the animal, breathing steadily under his palm. He stood, examining the sleeping chimera. "You're not a monster, huh? You just got woken up too early." He smiled down at the peaceful creature, before returning on his mission.  
Daniel scratched his head, then looked forward to the split before him.   
A thick and sweet scent wafted into the air, originating from behind him and swimming to the left corridor. Daniel followed the suffocating floral smell, completely trusting his one and only device.

\-----

"I… I think your boy is going to make it."  
"Of course he is, Dad."  
"I didn't mean it like that."  
"He's smart, remember? I'm done talking to you."

\-----

Lucien was panting, wielding a bloody blade. He wiped sweat off his forehead as he gazed back at the punctured minotaur. As he ran a sharp right, blood flung off his sword in splotches.

\-----

Something unsettled Joey about watching Lucien thrust a weapon into the Minotaurs abdomen.   
"Joseph," his mother leant down to her son, raking a hand through his hair. "I want your boy to win."  
"Me too, Mom."

\-----

Daniel turned a left and paused as he gazed down the hallway. At the end of the stone corridor was Lucien standing and watching him.   
"Hey, Lucien."  
"Hello."  
"We made it."  
"Listen, Daniel. I don't want to marry Joey. We're both just going to have affairs if that happens, and neither of us want to become our parents. You two deserve to rule Westloch together. But know that when we fight, I'm not stepping down. It's not just your love, it's my reputation as a soldier on the line. I believe in your love, but I'm giving my all, man."  
"Okay." Daniel nodded.  
"1."  
"2."  
"3." Lucien and Daniel both stood in the light, darting in sprints out onto the courtyard.

\-----

Joey saw the two boys talking just in front of the exit and hopped down from the platform, rushing to feel Daniel's hair and skin and warmth. God, he loved that boy.  
He jumped into the boy's arms, letting Daniel twirl him around and pepper kisses all over his face.  
"I missed you." He grinned.  
"You're so corny." Joey tugged on Daniel's hair, pulling him close and crashing their lips together.  
Daniel ran his hands up and down Joey's back and chuckled. "I haven't won yet, babe."  
Joey giggled, pressing a kiss to the tip of Daniel's nose. "I'm hopeful."  
A screech erupted into the air, interrupting the two boys' reunion.  
They turned away from each other, staring straight ahead at the enormous creature glowering over them. The roar that ripped through its mouth sounded like metal being torn apart.  
"Babe, is that?"  
"The other one? Uh, yeah."  
The towering beast sneered at them, letting its claws curl around the maze walls as it climbed out into the courtyard. The Logistrius blinked its beady eyes at them all, appearing and disappearing in rippling scarves of visibility.   
Joey curled his fingers around the handle of his blade, but stood down as he observed the monster.   
Lucien however, had a different plan. He shrieked out somewhat of an overrated battle cry and took a go at the monster, swinging his blood dried sword around the air above him.   
The Logistrius bowed its translucent head at the young man, closing its eye.  
Lucien wrongly interpreted the action as form of submission, hiding a grin to himself.  
The creature's eyelids shot open, and it tipped its head to the side with a innocent glance of curiosity.  
Then, with a jerking and startling motion it unhinged its jaw and leaned forward into the prince, devouring Lucien and his defeated sword in one fatal bite. It slid its slimy worm-like tongue over it's lips and raised its head, appearing as the king of the food chain against the afternoon sun.  
Joey tucked his sword into his sheath, having a feeling opposition was a bad idea.  
The beast rolled its neck, peering over to its right where the two boys were standing with gaping mouths.  
It crept towards Daniel, the same eerie yet naive look painted across its features.   
Joey shook, holding in fearful tears that he wanted nothing to do with.  
The Logistrius bowed its head, closing its eyes once again.   
Daniel thought this was trouble, until he heard a peculiar sound.  
The monster was letting out an ear-wrenching sound yet again, but this time, softer. A kitten purr from hell if you will.  
Daniel saw his life flash before his eyes. He felt like he was sitting on a court table, awaiting his Last Judgement.  
He saw his mother, his father, all his siblings eaten by the teeth of flames. He felt terror as the fire rose up on him.   
Then he saw Joey, small and gentle, spending every day with him in the stables when he first arrived. He saw Joey fall in love with horse riding, begging Daniel to take him away whenever the King wanted him to spend time with young Duchesses. He saw Joey's bright smile when he told his parents he wanted to marry a prince, and when they told him they would find him one. He saw Joey's frown when he realized he didn't want to marry a prince. He felt Joey's soft kiss as he said he wanted a certain stable boy. He heard Joey's whispered confession of "I love you" and he felt it escape out of his own mouth. He saw Joey roll over in bed, the white sheets wrapped around his sunlit skin as he smiled softly at Daniel. He looked up at the roaming clouds, Joey's fingers tangled with his. He felt heat, the same warmth that Joey would always supply him for the rest of his life.  
He opened his eyes, expecting something nonexistent. Maybe infinite darkness, or angel's light. Definitely not what he actually saw.  
Joey was standing there, grinning as he rubbed his thumb over the back of Daniel's hand.  
The monster had disappeared and Daniel was on the ground.  
"You're okay."  
"Lucien's not."  
"That is true."  
"Not good news."  
"But not bad! We're getting married."  
"What happened?"  
The King peered down at him, eyes sad and gentle. "The Logistrius judges people by who they love."  
Joey pulled Daniel upright and into his arms. "You saw me, over and over. I was almost surprised."  
"Almost?"  
"I love you that much too."  
The King cleared his throat awkwardly and smiled. "The Logistrius was stolen from its loved ones in the Lavender Forest. It didn't want to do the same to you."  
"Wait," Daniel glanced up at the man, bewildered. "did you say lavender?"  
"Indeed, why?"  
"The scent of lavender led me out of the maze."  
"I guess it was leading you home."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! *Nervously laughs* I'm just going to leave this here.
> 
> Enjoy, and please leave kudos on this story if you liked it!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr! (predaceffa.tumblr.com)

Joey hid away breath in his cheeks, staring at the reflection in the gold framed mirror. He looked good, he thought, but also strange. His hair was ruffled under his Prince's crown, shining under the ceiling skylight. Joey was wearing a lilac vest with maroon leggings, a red velvet sash fit around his chest. He bit his lip, embarrassingly nervous to take this step in his life.

"Joey," Nicole stuck her head into the door frame, beaming with a proud grin. "We're waiting." With a quick smile, she disappeared once again into the hallway.

Joey nodded at his own shimmering eyes, "Now and for the rest of our lives."

When Joey stepped into the main courtyard, he felt giddy. He knew all royal marriages were shams, but this time he couldn't deny that it was different. He could only see his mother, the priest, and the guards. But he knew that hundreds of people were gathered above him from far and wide, eager to experience a current event. 

Then, he saw him. 

Daniel looked amazing. The sapphire jacket complimented his figure elegantly, and his black pants didn't take away from the hue of his coat. The clothing was lavish, but his features were gold. His smile was enough to make Joey fall in love all over again. Truth be told, Joey did.

Joey's father approached Daniel, laying a soft and aging hand on the young man's back. He said something, which made Daniel's cheeks redden with a bashful chuckle. The King led Daniel closer towards Joey, nearing the altar.

Joey's mother squeezed his hand, offering a warm smile. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

She nodded, interlocking hands with him and bringing him closer to his betrothed. 

The two were situated onto the raised stage and left alone with the pastor. They looked at each other with renewed and loving eyes.

"With the power bestowed upon me by the Church of Westloch, by the sorcerers and sorceresses, by the natural spirits and the supernatural magics, by the gods and the angels, I marry Joseph Michael Graceffa and Daniel Christopher Preda. May their souls be united as one as they journey the walks of the Earth, and may they reign for centuries in their children and grandchildren. These two young men will lead the region in strengths of battle, wit, and kindness. Citizens, meet your Princes."

The crowd began to cheer and scream, until they were abruptly interrupted by Joey's parents. "Not your princes," Joey's father corrected, "your kings."

Joey gasped, staring wide-eyed at his father.

The man had smiled kindly, setting down his former crown on Joey's head while Benedict situated another King's embezzlement on Daniel- not without poking and teasing while congratulating him, that is.

"King Joseph and King Daniel, you may now complete the union."

Joey grinned, taking Daniel's hands in his own. "I love you, stable boy."

"I love you too." He smiled, although his lips were already molded with Joey's, enjoying the taste of a decade long romance with many years to come.

The towns people rejoiced, throwing their flower petals and grains down at the two. "Long live the Kings! Long live the Kings!" They chanted and chanted, until Joey's bloody ears hurt.

\-----

"As much as I love you with all my goddamn heart, we're a little young, Daniel. Can we pretend that we're not husbands yet? We're already going to be busy enough with being Kings and all."

"Then how about lovers, through thick and thin, through it all?"

"Of course- and about our new found responsibilities, I'm honestly surprised that my parents stepped down like that."

"Speaking of, do you know where they went? They disappeared after the wedding this morning."

"My mother went far away, where she can be with her family and away from her sins." He tipped his head in consideration, "I don't know where my father fled; far, I assume. They'll mail me if they must."

"They love you, Joey. But they're not right for you."

"I know."

"We'll be nice to our children, yeah? I want to make them feel like they are family. I was thinking we could adopt an orphan, instead of a natural method."

"Maybe a few, but in the future."

"Yeah."

"You'd be a wonderful father."

"With you by my side, of course. It'll be a lot different as well, with two royals who actually love each other. Which brings us back to the marriage arrangement. For tonight, we're husbands."

Joey raised an eyebrow, running his fingers over the cobblestone walls in their chamber. "Oh?"

Daniel hopped up onto the bed, patting the sheets beside him. "To consummate our marriage, of course."

Joey smirked as Daniel pulled him down into his lap. "Ah."

And they lived happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
